monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nargacuga Ecology
In-Game Information (MHFU) A uniquely-evolved wyvern that calls the forest its home. It hides itself in the shadows and slyly stalks its prey with terrifying speed and tenacity. Its unique tail can take down a medium-sized monster in a single swipe. (MH3U) Flying Wyverns that have evolved to live in thickly forested areas. These sly beasts stalk their prey from the shadows with ferocious speed dogged tenacity, and their massive tails are as dexterous as they are deadly. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon Feet - Superfamily:Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern - Family:Narga. Habitat Range The Nargacuga is extremely adapted to life in heavily forested areas. Old World Nargacuga thrive in the Great Forest, Old Jungle, and Old Swamp. Their New World counterparts are seen inhabiting the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Misty Peaks. Its relatively light body structure most likely keeps it from inhabiting regions with extreme temperature or heavy climate shifts. Nargacuga, like other wyverns, appears to be extremely adapted to life in a specific area. If it is to leave this area, it loses its niche and can quickly become out-competed by dominating local predators for food and, or territory. Ecological Niche The Nargacuga is an incredibly powerful and highly adapted monster. There is almost no doubt that Nargacuga is the top predator in its most famed environment the Great Forest and a dangerous force to be reckoned within its other environments like Swamps and Jungles because of its camouflage, coupled with its phenomenal speed. The only predators which would be any fight for the Nargacuga would be the Chameleos in Jungles and Swamps, Kushala Daora, Espinas, Rathian, Rathalos which is sometimes found in Swamps and the Great Forest. and to a certain extent, Yian Garuga, which sometimes inhabits the Great Forest as well as the Jungle. Either way, the Nargacuga is a true force of nature and can kill its prey with extreme ease, making it very high up in the food chain. In the Misty Peaks, Nargacuga does not have many opponents that would be a match for it, with the exceptions of Zinogre and Duramboros, although Duramboros would not need to challenge Nargacuga since it eats wood, while Nargacuga is a carnivore. Biological Adaptations The Nargacuga is well adapted to heavily forested areas. It can move easily through dense vines and branches thanks to its razor sharp wings. Also, due to the very small fangs of the Nargacuga, the beast has developed a beak-like structure on its jaws, much like the Rathalos and the Rathian, except larger and more noticeable. Another adaptation is its very flexible cartilage-like bone structure, which allows it to move fluently between the trees of the forests it inhabits. Whenever the Nargacuga spins its tail, some hunters can hear it rattle almost like a rattlesnake; this is because the scales on its tail are attached loosely to make the tail very flexible. Its tail also seems to be quite stretchy, as shown when it does its tail slam, its tail doubles in length. One unique feature that most Wyverns don't have, is the fur that grows along the Nargacuga's back. The Nargacuga possesses a well developed brain, and is able to plan its attacks. This can be proven whenever the Nargacuga is in the "prowler stance", but its concentration can be easily disturbed by a strong sound. Many blood vessels are located near its eyes and ears, allowing it to enhance its senses whenever in rage mode, creating the glowing red eyes. Behavior Nargacuga is highly aggressive and bloodthirsty, they attack without reason as they enjoy fighting, and it will achieve whatever ends to get its prey. With hunters it tends to be more aggressive than with its prey. Not too much is known about young Nargacuga, but they may even be aggressive at birth. It also will kill prey with its tail instead of claws, making a cleaner kill. Category:Monster Ecology